The Story Of The Princess of The Dawn: Return to the Wind Tribe
by Zory rock101
Summary: Book 4: Hak and Yona return to the wind tribe but when they were there. they got a shocking news that will change Hak and Yona live forever.
1. Chapter 1

**The Story Of The Princess of The Dawn: Return to the Wind Tribe**

 **Chapter 1**

Hak carried Yona on his back heading to the wind tribe with Shin-ah, Kija, Yoon, and Jae-ah. "Princess is sound asleep," Kija said, looking at Yona.

"We are almost there," Hak said, walking through the forest. Hak then heard Yona let out a moan. After a while, They got to the wind tribe.

"Hak is back," A woman said, run up to Hak.

"Hak," Everyone said, also running up to him. Everyone was trying to talk to Hak all at once.

"One at a time," Hak said, hold up a hand. "Where is grandpa?" Hak asked, looking at a young man.

"He is inside." The man answer, follow Hak and went inside.

"Hak, want is wrong with the princess?" Mundok said, walked over to Hak.

"Yona is sick. we need a doctor to look at her." Hak answer, looking at Mundok.

"Put her that room," Mundok said, point to the room beside them.

"Okay," Hak said, walked in the room and laid Yona down on the bed. After a while, the doctor walked into the room.

"You need to leave." The doctor said, looking at Hak.

"Okay," Hak said, walked out of the room and head down the hallway while Mundok was waiting outside of Yona's room.

"Mundok, she is with a child." The doctor said, walked out of the room.

"What did you say!?" Mundok asked almost in a yelled.

"She is pregnant," The doctor answer, looking at Mundok.

"I will be back," Mundok said, grabbed a whip and went to look for Hak. "Where is Hak?" Mundok order, looking at two men standing in the hallway.

"I saw him playing with the children," A man answer, watch Mundok walked down the hallway. Mundok saw Hak throw a ball at a little boy.

"HAK!" Mundok said, walked over to him. Hak saw the whip coming at him.

"Grandpa, What did I do?" Hak said, miss the whip by an inch.

"How dare you little brat getting the princess pregnant." Mundok answer, throw the whip at Hak again and Hak jumps up in the air.

"Yona is pregnant," Hak said, sitting in a tree looking down at Mundok.

"You better get down here boy," Mundok said, looking up at Hak.

"Hak," A voice said, behind Mundok. Hak and Mundok look and saw it was Yona.

"Princess you need to be resting," Mundok said, put a hand on her shoulder. "I will handle my stupid grandson."

"No, he the father," Yona said, walked closer to the tree and Hak jump down. Yona wraps his arms around Hak and Hak wrap his arms around Yona.

 **See you in the next chapter of the story of the princess of the dawn: Return to the wind tribe...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story Of The Princess of The Dawn: Return to the Wind Tribe**

 **Chapter 2**

Hak holds Yona tighter to him. "Hak, you are supposed to protect her," Mundok said, narrowing his eyes at Hak.

"I did not think she will get pregnant by one time," Hak said, looking back at Mundok.

"No, you don't think," Mundok said.

"Hak, do you not what this child?" Yona asked, looking up at him.

"No, that not it. I will never leave you," Hak said, looking down at Yona.

"Promise me," Yona said, put her hand on Hak's chest.

"I promise," Hak said, lend down and brush his nose against Yona. "I love you," Hak said, kiss Yona on the lips.

"I love you too," Yona said, wrap her arms around Hak's neck and kiss him back.

"Hak, Yona rising a kid is not easy," Mundok said, looking at Yona and Hak.

"I know, Mundok but the child is Hak. The man I love," Yona said, looked at Mundok with a smile.

"Yona," Hak said, looking down at Yona.

"Well, You should rest princess Yona," Mundok said, walked away from Yona and Hak.

"He right you should," Hak said, pick up Yona in his arms and walked toward Yona's bedroom.

"Hak," Yona said, laid her head against Hak's chest and fall asleep.

"I will protect you and our child," Hak said, kiss Yona on the forehead.

Hak laid Yona down on the bed and laid down next to her. Hak wraps his arms around Yona and pull her closer to him. "I love you little one," Hak said, rub Yona's stomach.

"Hak," Yona said, turn to her side and looked at Hak.

"Hey," Hak said with a smile.

"I love you so much," Yona said, laid her head on Hak's chest.

"I love you too," Hak said, rubbing her back until she falls asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter of The story of the princess of the dawn: Return to the wind tribe...**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Story Of The Princess of The Dawn: Return to the Wind Tribe**

 **Chapter 3**

"WWWHHHAAATTT!" Kija, Yoon, Zeno, Jae-ah yelled, looking at Hak and Yona.

"You bastard," Kija said, used his claws to try and cut Hak.

"I did not know that Hak got that in him," Jae-ah said, looking at Hak.

Yona sat there watching them fighting with each other. "Hello, Shin-ah," Yona said, looked up at Shin-ah.

Shin-ah sat down beside her. "Can I?" Shin-ah asked.

"Go a hand but You can't feel anything yet," Yona said with a smile. Shin-ah places a hand on Yona's stomach.

"SHIN-AH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"Yoon asked, looking at Shin-ah touching Yona's stomach.

"It Fine, Yoon. Hak touch my stomach yesterday." Yona said with a smile.

"That is different," Yoon said, looking at Yona.

"How so?" Yona asked with a confused look on her face.

"Because he is the father," Yoona answer.

"Yona may I touch it too?" Jae-ah asked, walking up to her when Hak put him in a headlock.

"Touch her stomach you are dead," Hak said, choking Jae-ah.

"Okay, Okay," Jae-ah said, trying to get out of Hak's grips. Hak then let go of Jae-ah and walked over to Yona. "So it is okay for SHin-ah to touch her stomach but not me," Jae-ah said.

"Shin-ah is not a big perv like you," Hak said, sat down beside Yona and wrap his arms around her.

"well, I guess Yona have to stay in the wind tribe it safer that way," Yoon said, looking at Yona.

Yona stands up from the step and walked inside. Hak follows after her and went down the hallway to her bedroom. "What wrong Yona?" Hak asked, walked in the room closing the door behind him.

"I thought we will be back in the castle before I got pregnant," Yona said, laid down on the bed.

"I know, don't worry. Before the baby is born we will be back in the castle." Hak said, sat down beside her and kiss her on the forehead.

"Okay," Yona said, looked up at Hak.

"Get some rest now," Hak said, rubbing her stomach. Yona closes her eyes and falls asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter of the story of the princess of the dawn: Return to the window tribe...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Story Of The Princess of The Dawn: Return to the Wind Tribe**

 **Chapter 4**

The next morning, Yona woke up and saw a young girl in her room. "Hello, what can I do for you?" Yona asked, sat up in the bed looking at the young girl.

"Mundok told me to come and help you until the baby is here." The girl answer with a smile on her face.

"Okay, what you name?" Yona asked, standing up from the bed.

"It is Ella," Ella said, looking at Yona.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, I'm Yona," Yona said with a smile.

"You need to get change," Ella said, pull out some new clothes.

"Okay," Yona said, took the clothes from Ella and put them on. "Where Hak?" Yona asked, got the dress on.

"I think he went to talk to Mundok. I saw him walked out of the room." Ella answer.

"Okay," Yona said, walked out of the room and down the hallway. Yona walked down the hallway hearing people whisper while she walked by.

"That the woman that Hak knock up." A young woman said, narrowing her eyes at Yona.

"They are both still kids them safe." an older woman said.

"If He has never been with her I will already be pregnant with his child instead of her." A Yona with long blonde hair said, narrow her cold heartless eyes at Yona.

Yona turns a corner and lets the tears run down her cheek. "What the wrong?" Shin-ah asked, standing beside Yona.

"It nothing, I'm fine," Yona said, wraping away the tears from her eyes when she heard someone say Hak's name.

"Hey Hak." A female voice said. Shin'ah and Yona peek their head from the corner and sat that some girl that what to be pregnant with Hak's child. "It been so long," The girl said, wrap her arms around Hak's neck and kiss him on the cheek.

Yona feels her heart was breaking into millions of pieces. Yona run down the hallway when She heard someone yelling for her. "Yona, wait," Hak said, grab her hand and pull her closer to him.

"You don't love me. You don't care about this child." Yona said with tears in her eyes.

Hak reach up to touch her face but Yona hit it away. "I will raise this child by myself then," Yona yelled run down the hallway. Hak stands there in shock and looking down at the ground.

"So are you going to let her go like that?" Jae-ah asked, walked up to Hak.

"I'm letting her calm down first before I talk to her," Hak said, pull a box from his pocket.

Meanwhile, Yona grabs her bag and slowly walked down the hallway without anyone knowing. She was planning to leave the wind tribe. Yona got passed the wind tribe wall and head to the forest alone.

 **See you in the next chapter of the story of the princess of the Dawn: Return to the Wind tribe...**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Story Of The Princess of The Dawn: Return to the Wind Tribe**

 **Chapter 5**

Hak walked down the hallway and Knock on Yona bedroom door. "Yona can I come in?" Hak asked waiting for her to answer but was not a sound coming from the room. Hak grab the door handle and slowly open it. He saw that the room was empty. Hak's eyes got wide when he noticed that the bag was gone. "Damn it, Yona," Hak said, running down the hallway and left the wind tribe to go and look for Yona. 'Why the hell did you leave,' Hak said, running through the forest.

Hak then heard a sound of someone calling for help. Hak runs towards the sound and saw a big hole. "Someone help me," a voice that Hak knew all too well.

"You did not get too far," Hak said, reach his head down the hole and Yona took his handle. "And why the hell did you run away from the wide tribe?" Hak asked, pick Yona up in his arms.

"Because you don't love me." Yona answer, wrap her arms around Hak's neck.

"If I did not love you then you will not be pregnant with my child," Hak said, lend over and kiss Yona on the lips.

"But what about that one girl?" Yona asked, looking up at Hak.

"That girl is nothing to me. Let get back to the wind tribe so someone can check on the baby." Hak said, heading back to the wind tribe. When Hak got to Yona's bedroom, He laid her down on the bed. "Don't leave the wind tribe again," Hak said, sat down next to Yona.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I worrying you," Yona said, sat up and looked at Hak. Hak pull Yona closer to him and wrap his arms around her.  
"I almost have a heart attack," Hak said, placing his hand one Yona stomach.

"I'm sorry," Yona said, lend her head against Hak's neck.

"I'm just glad you and the baby are safe," Hak said, saw that Yona was sound asleep. Hak slowly laid her down on the bed and cover her up with a blanket. "I love you," Hak said, kiss her forehead and stand up from the ground. Hak walked out of the room and close the door behind him.

"Hak," The blonde hair girl said, walking up to Hak.

"What do you want?" Hak asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Hak, you know that I have to feel for you for a long time and you leave me for her." The blonde hair girl said.

"I never have feeling towards you. I know Yona sense we were kids and I will never leave her so just give up now." Hak said, walked down the hallway to Mundok's room. Hak knocks on the door and waiting for Mundok to answer.

"Come in," Mundok said. Hak took the door and saw Mundok sitting at a small table. "How is Yona?" Mundok asked, looking at Hak.

"She is fine. Right now she is resting." Hak answer, sat down in front of Mundok.

"That good," Mundok said, took a sip of his tea. "And the baby?" He asked.

"Yeah, the baby is found too. the doctor says she did I fall too far so it did not hurt the baby." Hak answer, looking back at Mundok.

"Yona needs to know that her body did not belong to her anymore," Mundok said.

"I agree," Hak said, nodding his head.

"I will have a maid for Yona 24 hours so what happy today will never happen again," Mundok said.

"Okay," Hak said, stand up and walked out of the room.

 **See you in the next chapter of the story of the princess of the dawn: Return to the wind tribe...**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Story Of The Princess of The Dawn: Return to the Wind Tribe**

 **Chapter 6**

It has been two weeks now and Hak was in a meeting with Mundok. "I told Yona that I will take back the kingdom," Hak said, looking at Mundok.

"Okay, we need to find a plain to attack the castle and overthrow Soo-won," Mundok said, looking at Hak.

"Okay, We can go take out the guards at the front of the gate," Hak said, looking at the map of the castle.

"That is a-" Before Mundok can finish what he was going to say when the door open.

"Hak, I can't stand it," Yona said, walking up to Hak.

"What wrong now?" Hak said, wrapping his arms around Yona.

"The maid is driving me crazy." Yona answer, looking up at Hak.

"You grew up with maid always around you so why is it different now?" Hak asked, looking down at Yona.

"It got worse when I got pregnant." Yona answer.

"Well, Hak the one who did that to you," Mundok said, looking at Hak and Yona. Hak turns his head and telling Mundok to shut up.

"Yona, it only 9 months and everything will be okay," Hak said, rub Yona's arms.

"Okay," Yona said, kiss Hak on the lips.

"Awww," Mundok said with tears in his eyes.

"We are in a meeting. I will meet up with you when it is done." Hak said, kiss Yona back.

"Okay," Yona said, walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"I always thought she will end up with Soo-won," Mundok said, looking at Hak.

"Yeah, that what I thought too but Soo-won until he betrayed her," Hak said, narrowing his eyes and the map of the castle.

 **See you in the next chapter of the story of the princess of the dawn: Return to the wind tribe...**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Story Of The Princess of The Dawn: Return to the Wind Tribe**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The next day, Hak woke up and looked down at Yona who was sound asleep in his arms. Hak slowly moves his arms under Yona without waking her up. "I will be back as soon as I can. I love you," Hak said, kiss Yona on her forehead.**

 **Hak stands up from the bed and walked out of the room. "We are getting the thing right to head out." A man said, walking up to Hak.**

 **"Okay, I want two-man stay with Yona in case anything happens," Hak order.**

 **"Yes, Sir." The man said, looking at Hak.**

 **"Good," Hak said, walked into Mundok's office. "Grandpa," Hak said, looking at Mundok.**

 **"Is everything all right?" Mundok asked, looking at Hak.**

 **"Yes," Hak said, walked up closer to Mundok.**

 **"Okay, we should get going then," Mundok said, walked out of the office.**

 **"Okay," Hak said, follow after Mundok.**

 **"Hak," A voice said behind Hak and Mundok. Hak turns his head and saw Yona.**

 **"I will be back," Hak said, walked up to Yona and wrap his arms around her.**

 **"Promise," Yona said, looking down at the ground.**

 **"I promise," Hak said, make Yona looking up at him. Hak lends down and kisses Yona on the lips. "Take care of yourself when I'm gone," Hak said, walked down the hallway with Mundok.**

 **Yona walked over to a window and saw a ground of man standing outside waiting for Hak and Mundok.**

 **"Daddy will be back, my little one," Yona said, rubbing her very small bump on her stomach.**

 **Continue in book 5 The story of The Princess of The Dawn: Attack the Castle...**


End file.
